Yellowstone Valley
Cyber Nations™ National Report : Yellowstone Valley is a small, developing, and old nation at 253 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. : Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. :Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Yellowstone Valley work diligently to produce Gold and Water as tradable resources for their nation. : It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Yellowstone Valley will not research or develop nuclear weapons. : Plans are on the way within Yellowstone Valley to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. : Yellowstone Valley has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. citizenship is very loosely defined, easy to obtain, and has no system of regulation in place. Yellowstone Valley believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. : Yellowstone Valley will not make deals with another country or alliance that has a poor history of [racism, nationalism, and inhuman treatment of its citizens. ---- Official National Information Note: Due to errors in understanding Yvian culture, the Cyber Nations report may be inaccurate or misleading. The following is the official report of the Yvian government Geography : Official Name: Cha-ch'natunashu dh'o'hah: (Sacred Beautiful-Woman Land in the Yvian Language) : Location: 45.6426, -109.2563 :: Centered on Hayden : Area of influence: 147.386 sq. km (??? sq. miles) :Bordering Cyber Nations: :* Unknown : Terrain: The Yellowstone Valley clusters about the Yellowstone River, a principal river of Old Earth Montana. Numerous tributaries flow into the river, notably the Big Horn, Clark's Fork, Boulder, Tongue, and Stillwater Rivers. The Yellowstone Valley includes several significant mountain ranges including the Absaroka-Beartooth range, the Crazy Mountains, and the Gallitan Range. To the north are the rolling hills, badlands, and steppes of the western Great Plains. To the south of the Yellowstone Valley, a major rain shadow east of the Beartooth-Absaroka Range qualifies Bighorn Basin as arid desert. Although not part of the government's sphere of influence, the land southwest once called Yellowstone National Park is claimed by the People as the Sacred Lands. This region is heavily forested and receives the most rainfall. : Climate arid to semiarid; Wet springs, dry summers and autumns, and cold winters with light to moderate snowfall in winter. : 'Natural hazards' Rugged mountain ranges - Beartooth and Absaroka to the south and southwest; rain-shadow desertin the Bignorn Basin between the Beartooth Plateau and the Bignorn Mountains; steppe and badland make overland vehicle travel difficult to nearly impossible - advise using animal transportation; thin crust, earthquakes and thermal areas in the Yellowstone Caldera. :Environmental Issues :* Inadequate supplies of potable water in deserts and semi-arid steppes :* High seismic risk in Yellowstone caldera :* Droughts :* Summer tornado watches on plains & steppes :* Spring river flooding :* Winter blizzards :* High sustained winds Natural Resources : Land Use: tourism, agriculture, timber, hunting & fishing, very limited mining : Arable Land: arable land: 19.9% (est.) :: permanent crops: 1.5% (est.) : Major Crops: Corn, Winter Wheat, Spring Wheat, Beans, Summer and Winter Squash, Pumpkins; :: Potatoes, Tomatoes, Some Vegetables : Livestock: Sheep, turkey, a few beef cattle; dog & horse (very rare) : Game: (public free-range): Bison, Deer, Elk, :: Trout (Rainbow, Brook, Cutthroat), :: Birds (Grouse, Duck, Goose), :: Beaver, Grizzly Bear, Antelope : Minerals: Gold (exportable quantities), Water :: coal, copper, salt, semiprecious stones, silver : Timber Softwood: Lodgepole pine, ponderosa pine; some spruce, fir, cedar, larch :: Hardwood: Cottonwood, poplar, maple; some oak, ash, walnut, almond Economy Eco-socialist The following information is given toward potential governments and investors interested in the economy of the Yellowstone Valley The economy of the Yellowstone Valley can be described as a combination of ‘Green’ and . It is the philosophy of the Yvian People that the primary purpose of government is the social welfare of ‘’all’‘ of its citizens. And since the worldview of the Yellowstone Valley includes the rocks, water, trees, animals, and even the Land itself in its definition of ‘‘People’‘, this form of economy could be described as a “Green-Red” view. Some common sayings go as such: "Economic and social justice precedes civil and political rights" and "Tranquility comes from a satisfied family." Much of the government is concerned with the cultivation and distribution of food, water, health and medicine, housing, and education. This is where all of the trading of Yvian Obsidians goes. Private enterprise, contrary to the U.N. reports is not discouraged, but works primarily on a barter system. Nor is the owning of private land taboo, thus one cannot describe the economy as socialist or communist in the classical sense. The government simply provides housing side-by-side with privately constructed houses. Liaise-faire capitalism as an ideology is viewed as a corrupt, inhumane form of economics, but the state does not view a free market as ‘evil’. In fact, there would be little the Yvian government would have against many of Adam Smith’s theories, but large corporations whose status on the Old Earth was on par with that of People is viewed as an abomination against Cha-h’ohkti (a word that means something like ‘‘Creator’‘ and/or ‘‘Creation’‘ in English.). : Human Development Index (HDI): TBD * Income Tax: ~20% * Tech: Advancing People and Population General * Population: 253 * Capital: Hayden * Ruler: none (council of matrons and elders) * Age Structure: TBD * Population Growth Rate: TBD * Gender Ratio: 57% Female: 43% Male * Infant Mortality Rate: TBD * Life Expectancy: 82 * Ethnic Groups: Yvian, Native American, various Cyber Nations refugees primarily of Caucasian, Scandinavian, French, Russian, and German origin * Religions: Yvian (reported as Judaism by Cyber Nations), Latter-Day Saints (Mormon), Old Earth Roman Catholic, Baptist, Jewish, Lutheran, other Christian, Buddhist, Chinese traditional * Languages: Official Languages: Yvian, English. Others: Respective Native languages * Literacy: 66.90% * Abbreviated Form of Address: Yvian(s) (Pronounced like: "EE-vee-un") Diplomacy The People of the Yellowstone Valley are primarily focusing on establishing a viable nation while cultivating relationships with other nations and independent towns. Cyber Nations with Formal Diplomatic Relations to the Yellowstone Valley * Angry Land (Ambassador: Carlos Talking-Elk) Independent Towns with Formal Diplomatic Relations to the Yellowstone Valley *Big Timber *Free Town of Red Lodge *Community of Joliet *New Fromberg (associated Joliet) Treaty Organizations *'TBD' (Chief Shaudawn - Liaison) Communications At the present moment, communications in the Yellowstone Valley is poor. Visiting nations are encouraged to use their satellite communications networks for secure and reliable communication. There is a very limited internet (.yv) within Hayden, but the network only extends to the local government buildings, retail, and the University. No line exists out of the country as yet. Phone lines and television are nearly non-existent. Rudimentary telegraph lines are strung between the major towns, but are easily downed due to weather. Common AM Radio is the only real available way to communicate to the People over long distances. A private courier service - a type of 'Pony Express' - also exists to deliver telegrams and is remarkably reliable as a mail service Government Government Type: Federal (Tribal Council) Tribal Executive Council (Cabinet) Note: All chiefs must be sponsored by a Council Matron. Defense # There is no government military. It is the philosophy of this government (constitution pending) that government has no place in sponsoring a military. # Despite no government military, defense consists of a volunteer army, something akin to a militia. These are the Coyote Warriors, who are something like marines or recon units. # The first job of a Coyote Warrior is information - assess the situation and report it to the sponsoring community matron. # A Coyote Warrior does nothing without the consent of the community matron who sponsors the local War Society. However, immediate emergency defense in case of a surprise attack is permissible. Any action of a Coyote Warrior is subject to the matron's approval or disproval, so, even if a mistake is made, every Warrior is subject to the decisions of the clan matron. # Since the economy and civilization of Yellowstone Valley is comparatively primitive, the most common weapon is a simple hunting rifle - 22's and 306's mostly. Secondary weaponry consists of various pistols and handguns, ranged and bladed weapons. In times of extreme need, handmade mortars or sabotage-style bombs may be utilized. # While the lack of sophisticated arms may seem to be a problem, stealth is the first objective of the Coyote. Many Coyote Warriors have performed covert acts or actions deemed 'guerrilla tactics' by the less creative nations who prefer a more 'civilized' approach...if you can call an atom bomb 'civilized' that is. # Both men and women are part of the local War Society. # The Council of Matrons and Elders, being absolutely transparent in all areas of government, has no offensive strategy at this time. Land Forces none Aerial Forces none Naval Forces none Special Ops ~1,213 Coyote Warriors (mounted, basic rifle and/or pistol) Reserve unknown Civilian Defense Law Enforcement (Sheriff): 221 Those who have basic hunting rifles will sometimes use them in defense. Transportation Highway Transportation :Roadways: ' TBD km :'Note: Due to the many hazardous conditions in Yellowstone Valley, animal transportation is recommended. (i.e. horse) Railway Transportation :Railways: None Air Transportation :Airports - with paved runways: ' 0 :'Airports - with unpaved runways: ' 1 (Hayden) :'Heliports: ' 1 (Hayden) Pipelines :'Pipelines: none Navigable Waterways :Waterways: Yellowstone River (km TBD) Maps of Yellowstone Valley ) ruins]] While the Cyber Nations map shows the range of influence of the Yellowstone Valley, the actual boundaries are somewhat less defined. There is no 'border' per se in the political sense. Land ownership is an absurd notion to most of the native Yvian population. According to legend, the Beautiful Land of the People is defined as the land about the Three Rivers that originate upon the Sacred Mountain. In reality, Yellowstone Valley's political and cultural influence is restricted to a narrow stretch on either side of the Yellowstone where the Stillwater River joins the river. A number of tiny communities have established ties with Hayden, though. These tiny towns include the remains of Big Timber, Absarokee, Joliet, Red Lodge, and New Fromberg (formerly Fromberg of Old Earth). Due to the news of hostilities about the world, Fort Clark has been established across the river from the ruins of Laurel. (see map) Policy and Aims In the Wake of The Unjust War, the Yellowstone Valley is primarily focusing on re-establishing a viable nation, cultivating relationships with other peaceful nations, and developing a sustainable economy. Non-Interaction Law In the midst of The Unjust War after the capture of the Council of Matrons and Elders, a Nueva Vida general from Emerica, D'Monarch , insulted the council and challenged the sovereignty of its authority over the People of the Yellowstone. As a result of this blatant disregard for the dignity of Native Peoples, the Council resurrected the Non-Interaction Bill, which made it illegal for any Yellowstone Matron or Chief to enter into a political or defensive alliance with any other league of nations. The ravages of war and the gravity of General D'Monarch's insult resulted in near unanimous support for the Bill. History : see also Yellowstone Valley History Formation on Old Earth : from Annals of a Wandering People by Chief Two Hawks No one knows how it happened. There are rumors and anecdotes...tales that it came from the military and others claiming it came from the jungles of the Old Earth...but no one really knows. All we know is that it happened, and we are here to tell the story. At first, the sickness started in the cities. The first I remember was Hong Kong, but it could have been Rio de Janeiro or New York or Paris. Like a flame to a dry forest, it came…and it consumed. There were many deaths in the region of the Yellowstone Valley, but nowhere near the percentages of those in the big cities. I had heard my grandfather speak of such things with my People before...of the times when the smallpox or the cholera came and destroyed the old ones and the children. But, for some reason, like the angel of death in those old stories of Moses, it passed over us. Some say it was precisely because of the prayers of the old ones and the medicine-keepers. We called the sickness the Zero Virus though we do not know if it was a virus at all. We called it that because that was the year we started again at zero. The civilizations and governments of the Old Earth shriveled like a rotting carcass. Some of the old ones say it is because the Earth was tired of being disrespected, and she simply disowned her children. Others say it was the result of a bio-engineered weapon gone bad. All we know for certain is that we were alone for several seasons…we, the survivors of the Zero Virus. The remaining tribal governments of the region came together. We were Crow and Cree, Cheyenne and the United Sioux of the Lakota, Nakota, and Dakota. There were Ojibwey and Métis from the North, and Shoshone and Salish from the West. There were Blackfoot and Blood and many, many others. And there were the old White governments...the people from Missoula and Great Falls and Billings, from Helena and Butte, from Cheyenne and Sheridan, and even from Denver and Salt Lake City. From the East came the whites from as far as Minneapolis, and from the West as far as Seattle. From the South came people as far away as Tucson. Why did they come here, to this valley? Why, when so many other places were so much more hospitable? We do not know. All we know is that they came, and we provided hospitality, as was the way our ancestors taught. NationStates After years of struggle, one of our chiefs – for we have no king or president – Sus'n'iya' (Walking Bison), who was well respected, came before the council. He convinced us that it was not good to be alone...that we needed to find other people. After much talk, we decided to look for others. At first, we came to the place the people there called NationStates. We made ourselves part of NationStates for a time, residing in a region called The Lexicon under the guidance of legends such as Two Hawks and Matron She-Ponders-the-Moon. The People, called Yvians, flourished there. Then, an insult was made on the region by a rival region named the [North Pacific. Our warriors demanded war and fought for justice, taking it to the steps of the United Nations itself. A lobbying group, calling themselves ADMINS dismissed our claims, most of them delving out more insults. They determined we were racist as descendants of Native Americans. Our people's spirits languished and dispersed for a long time until a great civil war within The Lexicon region. : from The Continuing Annals of a Wandering People by Chief Shaudawn At that moment, an old rival of the People 'activated' the Zero Virus again, this time decimating only the Yvian peoples. With an already wounded spirit, the remaining survivors of the Yellowstone People decided to return to Old Earth. Cyber Nations : from The Continuing Annals of a Wandering People by Chief Shaudawn The way between worlds is a mystery to us. A handful of Yvians tried to return to Earth. What they found was something very similar, but not Earth. Yet, the Land invited us to stay. We have found the remnants of many peoples...even some of our own. But most of what surrounds the newly founded capital of Hayden is devoid of anything as Old Earth once was. The new Yellowstone Valley is dry, but we ready to grow some corn up and down the fertile valley using irrigation. The animals are coming back...the deer and bison and elk flow out of the mountains and the Yellowstone Park. The bear and wolves and coyotes are following. We supplement our corn, beans, potatoes, winter and spring wheat, melons, and squash with game and fish...mostly trout. A few dairy cows and many chickens – preserved by those that remained – are the source of some dairy, but the beef cattle were not hardy and died in the harsh winter. And so, my people have come to walk this land, to look at its People and its customs. We agree with some things, and do not agree with others, but it is a good place. Our greatest value has included respect. Our nation is still new, and our ways are still untried. There are many cultures within our nation, and we have many problems and challenges that face us. Some of us are still in mourning for the people of old regions, and some of us are hungry for the things of the new lands around us. Until we have been accepted among your people, we are nomads and wanderers. We seek trade and food. And we seek peace. But, most of all, we seek to share the good talk...the good stories of this Land. As refugees, we bring the spirit of the Land and Yvian Language. We bring the religion and stories of our People with us. Great War IV: The Unjust War : from A Wandering People in Chains by Doug Spotted-Eagle When the alliance known as Nueva Vida was new, the People were promised that it would be a peaceful alliance that would mobilize only in defense of one another. But leaders change, and the old ways always become forgotten. In war, one loses much. When our old ones fled, there was little they could take with them. The Valley is all we had, and now there are men with machine guns pointed at us, though we who remain have tried to be a peaceful people. We have traveled long, and winter is coming. Our crops are destroyed. There is a sickness, and our doctors have been taken prisoner. Those who remain behind grumble and loathe the day we agreed to become a part of any alliance, for though we were promised safety in numbers, and peace when it first came into being, it has since become allied with others who think of nothing but war. Better is it to live without an alliance and starve than to be a target for those who thirst for blood. Yet there are others who will do worse. We survived an Old Earth ravaged by a war that escalated until not one blade of grass remained. We will survive this Earth, because we remember the old ways. Events * 1/5/2007 2:43:55 PM: The People of the Yellowstone Valley wanders to Planet Bob in search of refuge * 1/7/2007: The Yellowstone joins the Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations * 1/10/2007: Refugees (majority Jewish) from the Great War II begin to appear in Hayden **Council of Matrons and Elders denounce organizations involved in Great War II **First synagogue built in Hayden. * 1/12/2007: A protection, trade, and aid pact is signed with the small towns south of the Yellowstone River: Big Timber, Absarokee, Joliet, New Fromberg (est. on the ruins of Old Earth Fromberg) and Red Lodge. **Fort Clark is established where the Clark's Fork River enters the Yellowstone River * 1/29/2007: Expansion of Yvian influence provokes neighboring unrest. Northeastern communities demand a dictatorship-style government. The Tribal Council refuses, but decentralizes from federal authority. ** Islamic refugees from the Great War II surpass the Jewish population as the majority religion. Hayden's first mosque built. * 2/2/2007: The controversial Non-Interaction Bill is signed. * 3/18/2007: The Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations dissolves. A special emergency session of the Council of Matrons and Elders adopts a policy of reclusion and withdraws from all alliance affiliation. * 4/8/2007: The Council of Matrons and Elders rescind isolationism. The Yellowstone Valley enters into a treaty with Nueva Vida. * 9/13/2007: The Yellowstone Valley is attacked by members of the Coalition of Defensive States in The Unjust War. Casualties: 1,457 defenders, no attackers. The Council of Matrons and Elders calls for a state of emergency before evacuating into the Montana countryside. * 9/15/2007: Remaining members of the Council of Matrons and Elders unconditionally surrender to the Coalition of Defensive States and are taken as prisoners of war to the COD camp in the nation of New Brittanica under the care of Harry Paratestes. The Matrons and Elders are treated respectfully and with dignified care. Total war casualties: 1,863. **Dark Tyrant of the nation of Cobra Organzation sends aid in the form of blankets, food, and medical help via cargo plane to the Yellowstone Valley. * 9/16/2007: A major insult by Nueva Vida General D'Monarch of Emerica sparks controversy among the imprisoned Council of Matrons and Elders. The once controversial Non-Interaction Bill is resurrected and passes overwhelmingly. * 9/22/2007: Word reaches Yellowstone Valley of the surrender of the Coalition of Defensive States to Nueva Vidahttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2588. The Council of Matrons and Elders returns to Yvian lands. The decision to remain neutral stands. * 10/12/2007: The Beginning of The Great Massacre Wars in which nations preyed upon The People. :: Category:Yellowstone Valley Category:Nations of North America